


Cloud 9

by exo_cbx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, honestly what, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_cbx/pseuds/exo_cbx
Summary: "I don't like dicks."





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> y'all must hate me for posting another story and not updating disequilibrium but im in a slump and i cant write it rn so i decided to change things up and try chanbaek

It was early May when Baekhyun decided to confess his undying love to Chanyeol.

Okay, it wasn’t as dramatic as it sounded. It was actually way more bland and kind of complicated because of the tiny fact that Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was straight. Into girls. Not interested in dicks.

The last one was partly true, but that’ll be harder to explain. Currently, he just needed to get his unrequited love off his chest. He wasn’t even expecting his feelings to be returned.  He was actually ready to move across continents and start a career in China under the stage name Buchyun if Chanyeol rejected him.

A bit overdramatic, sure, but Kyungsoo has always pointed Baekhyun out for being too melodramatic.

He raised his fist and rapped nervously on Chanyeol’s door. He waited for a few seconds before Chanyeol was standing in front of him, all tired and dishevelled but still utterly gorgeous. Baekhyun always thought it was unfair how Chanyeol could look flawless even with the splatter of acne scars on his skin and the huge bags below his freakishly huge eyes.

“Baek?” Chanyeol spoke, voice rough from lack of use. “Are you okay? It’s late.”

Right. Between pointless brooding and self-doubt, it had slipped Baekhyun’s mind that 3 A.M. wasn’t exactly an appropriate time to talk. He was already regretting everything.

“Uh — nothing!” Baekhyun was panicking while reminding himself that he’d never find the courage again if he backed off now. “It can wait till morning. I’m sorry.” He turned to make his leave, hoping to go and cry out his frustration in his room.

Except he never did because Chanyeol’s gigantic hand was on his forearm and he was being pulled into the dark of the younger’s room before he could even so much as blink. The door shut behind him and Baekhyun squinted to adjust his vision in the sudden change of light.

Chanyeol was standing a few steps away from him, looking at him with huge eyes and a curious look. “What did you want to talk about?”

Baekhyun bit his lip nervously and contemplated where to start. Sure, he had practiced the entire scenario in his head, but the scenario didn’t include Chanyeol pulling him into his room. After a few minutes of tense silence, Baekhyun just decided to go along with the speech he had memorized. “I don’t like dicks.”

Wait, that wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow. “Okay? I knew that.”

Baekhyun wondered if it was too late to run. He glanced at Chanyeol’s confused face. Yes, definitely too late. He might as well embrace Buchyun at this point.

“No, I didn’t mean that! I mean — I did. I just—” Baekhyun groaned loud, pulling at his hair in annoyance.

He heard a shuffle of feet before his hands were being pried away from his hair and he was looking at the _DOPE SHIT_ written across Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

“Yah,” Chanyeol spoke making Baekhyun look up at the boy’s face. Chanyeol grinned. “Don’t torture your hair any more than you already do. Let’s sit and talk.”

Chanyeol didn’t wait for Baekhyun to respond, simply pulling the boy with him to his bed.

“So,” Chanyeol started once Baekhyun had made himself comfortable. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun sighed, suddenly feeling extremely tired. “Yes. I just want to tell you something.”

“Okay? I’m listening.”

Baekhyun licked his lips and looked up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol surely won’t hate him. The boy didn’t have a single negative bone in his body. He couldn’t hate Baekhyun. “I like boys.”

Chanyeol blinked and there was a long, pregnant pause during which Baekhyun considered dying. Chanyeol opened his mouth, closed it and then, “What?”

Baekhyun went to explain, but Chanyeol beat him to it, “You’re _gay_?”

Baekhyun winced. “No, not really. I, uh, it’s complicated. Hard to understand.” He wasn’t sure if he could handle the inevitable questions about his sexuality at the moment. Not when Chanyeol was staring at him and he felt so vulnerable.

“Then help me understand,” Chanyeol spoke. Baekhyun really wanted to die.

He bit his lip. “I’m, um, asexual. I just don’t want to have sex. Or any other sexual stuff. I like boys, I think? I’m still undetermined on that part.”

Chanyeol looked deep in thought before nodding and Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That’s okay,” Chanyeol said, looking unsure before nodding more determinedly. “That’s okay.” He grinned at Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s stomach jumped. “Tell me whatever you are sure of.”

Baekhyun smiled back, albeit a bit weak, before taking the leap. “I love this boy. Not platonically. It’s the _I want to_ _adopt puppies with you_ kinda way.”

Chanyeol smile dimmed a bit around the edges, but that’s all Baekhyun could see of the younger’s expression in the dark. “Oh? That’s great, Baek!”

Baekhyun nodded. “I guess. Thing is, I don’t know how to tell him. What if he rejects me?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “No one’s rejecting you, Baek. You’re a great catch.” A pause and then, “I think Minseok hyung and Jongdae’s relationship has already taught us that the faster we admit our feelings, the faster we can be happy.”

Baekhyun breathed out a soft laugh at the memory of Jongdae and Minseok both telling him how much they love the other before Jongdae’s patience finally snapped and he screamed his love in Minseok’s face. Literally. It wound up with them living together so no one’s complaining.

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. “Okay,” he looked at Chanyeol. “The boy is you,” he spoke, fast enough that the words bled into each other and ended up jumbling.

Chanyeol cocked his head, confused. “What?”

Baekhyun smacked himself internally before realizing that the worst thing to happen to him would being addressed as Buchyun. “The boy,” Baekhyun said, slowly this time, “is you.”

The array of emotions that ran across Chanyeol’s face would’ve been hilarious if Baekhyun didn’t consider himself on the verge of a mental breakdown. Chanyeol’s jaw was open as he stared at Baekhyun who was starting to squirm under his gaze.

“You love… _me_?” Chanyeol whispered, sounding absolutely shocked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“Really?”

Baekhyun let out a long, suffering sigh. “Yes, Yeol, really. I love you. Have for a while and it’s okay if you don’t love me back because I wasn’t expecting you to. I just wanted to tell that I’d swim across oceans for your insufferable ass even if you — _ow!_ ”

Baekhyun had imagined the entire scenario multiple times in his head and none of the possibilities included Chanyeol tackling him off the bed and banging the back of his head on the carpeted floor. Baekhyun groaned in pain, eyes screwing shut as his hands went to nurse his throbbing skull while simultaneously trying to push Chanyeol off himself.

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol spoke, scrambling to get off Baekhyun and then helping the shorter to sit up. “Fuck, Baek. I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance to mask his pain. “If you didn’t like me that much, you could’ve just said.”

“No, no, no,” Chanyeol denied, frantically, “I do like you, Baek!”

Warmth rose in Baekhyun’s chest but he refused to get his hopes up only to have them crushed later on. “You like me?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I do. I like you very much.”

Baekhyun was sure that he won’t survive the night. “The _I want to adopt puppies with you_ kind of love?”

Chanyeol grinned. “Only if I get to name the puppies.”

“You named your pup _Toben_! I’m not letting you name any more pups.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Yah! Toben is an amazing name!” Chanyeol said, defensive.

Baekhyun laughed. “Sure, Yeol, sure.” He paused for a moment and then, “why did you throw me off the damn bed, you giant?”

Chanyeol laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I was trying to hug you.”

Baekhyun groaned. “Oh my God, you clumsy idiot!” He hit Chanyeol’s arm. “You could’ve just kissed me instead,” he mumbled.

Chanyeol pouted and Baekhyun melted within. “I didn’t know if you’d be okay with kisses.”

Baekhyun smiled softly, heart bursting with fondness. “I’m okay with kisses. Just, uh, nothing too much.”

Chanyeol’s entire face lit up. “So that means I can kiss you?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Yes, Yeol. You can kiss me.”

Chanyeol immediately leaned forward and placed his lips on Baekhyun’s softly. Baekhyun responded to the kiss, fisting Chanyeol’s shirt as he pulled the boy closer. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled until their chests were touching and Baekhyun was sitting in Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol was the first one to pull back, smiling wide as he took in Baekhyun’s dreamy expression. “Good?”

Baekhyun nodded, dizzy. “Good.”

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s lips once, twice, thrice before resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s who was shaking with happiness. “I love you, yeah?

Chanyeol’s voice felt like lingering hugs after successful recordings and inside jokes shared during group meetings and Baekhyun knew that this — right here, touching his love — was the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess but i love the concept of asexual!baek instead of the horny ass baek y'all have goin around
> 
> also, bc baek is from bucheon so buch+(baek)hyun=buchyun get it? lmao im lame
> 
> anyway, you can find me on twitter under the handle; @ chenrishxiu


End file.
